


Waverly Earp imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Waverly Earp imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Interrupted (nsfw)

You were laying on Waverly’s bed, your hands up her top while toying with her chest over her bra and her tongue in your mouth.

“Y/N,” she moaned when you pulled her bra down and palmed her bare breast.

Shifting on top of her you moved your lips down her jaw and to her neck.

Waverly threw her head back against the pillows when you bit down gently on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

You tugged her shirt up slightly and began kissing her stomach, taking your time when you reached her hips.

Your hands glided up her thighs and under her skirt.

“No more teasing,” she groaned, bucking her hips upwards into your touch.

You grinned, leaving one last kiss to her hipbone and moved your head underneath her skirt, nipping at her thighs before running your tongue up her slit through the material of her underwear.

Waverly moaned loudly when you pushed her underwear to the side, your tongue immediately finding her clit. 

“Fuck,” she mumbled as you took her clit in between your lips.

Her fingers tangled in your hair, pulling slightly.

You released her clit, letting your tongue explore her pussy. 

Her hips rocked forward as you began making a hasty pattern with your tongue. 

Your hands went to her hips, planting them down onto the mattress, your tongue delving inside her.

“Y/N,” she cried out, your tongue pumping in and out of her.

Her grip on your hair tightened, she was getting closer to her climax by the second.

Before Waverly could let go the door to her bedroom swung open.

“Waves? Oh shit-” came the voice of Wynonna behind you.

“Wynonna!” Waverly shouted, pushing you away from her.

“I think we need to enforce a sock on the door policy when Y/N is over,” Wynonna said looking to the floor while you and Waverly made yourselves decent. 

“Is there something you need Wynonna,” you said clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

“We’ve got a revenant who’s ass needs to be kicked,” she told you two.

“We’ll be right there,” Waverly sighed.

“I’ll try to make it quick so you can get back to having Y/N’s head between your legs,” she smirked, dodging the pillow that Waverly threw at her.


	2. Not the good pillow (nsfw)

You and Waverly had been innocently watching a movie on the old beat up couch of the homestead, Waverly curled into your side with your arm thrown around her when she mindlessly started rubbing her hand over your thigh.

It wasn’t until you shifted in your seat that Waverly realized what she was doing and that you were getting turned on by the action.

So she decided to toy with you a little bit longer by moving her hand further up your thigh, eventually reaching the apex of your jeans.

“Waves,” you muttered under your breath but Waverly continued on with her ministrations, now rubbing your cock through the material of your jeans.

She was biting her lip, focused on the movie playing on the screen but underneath her touch she could feel you getting hard and straining against your jeans.

“Waves, I can’t take it anymore,” you groaned.

“What is it baby? You don’t like it when I touch you?” Waverly smirked as she expertly unbuttoned your jeans with one hand.

“You know damn well what you do to me- fuck,” you groaned when she started stroking your cock.

Waverly smiled and slipped off the couch, getting onto her knees and kneeling in front of you.

She continued stroking your cock but began to leave gentle kisses up the shaft until she was licking along the tip.

“Do you want my mouth on you?” she smiled.

“Please,” you moaned and then she was taking you into her mouth, her tongue swirling around you.

She was gliding her mouth up and down, your head thrown back against the couch cushion in pleasure.

“Waverly,” you moaned again when you felt your cock hit the back of her throat.

You and Waverly were so caught up in each other that neither of you heard the front door opening.

Wynonna was frozen in place as she walked in on her baby sister deepthroating you.

Suddenly you were moaning loudly and cumming into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly got up, kissing you deeply and that’s when Wynonna decided to clear her throat and announce her presence.

“Wynonna!” Waverly shouted.

You grabbed a pillow, putting it over your cock.

“Come on Y/N, not the good pillow,” Wynonna teased, “who knew my baby sister could give such a good blowjob,” Wynonna said oddly proud.

Both you and Waverly were now blushing profusely.

“Wynonna,” Waverly sighed out of embarrassment.


	3. The pool table (nsfw)

You and Waverly were alone at Shorty’s before opening hours, having some beers and playing pool on the rare day there was no demon wreaking havoc on Purgatory.

Waverly noticed how you were staring at her ass in the very short shorts she was wearing so whenever it was her turn she would bend over the table further than necessary to take the shot.

This particular time she was standing right in front of you, bending over to line up her cue and subtly arching her back.

You could see the muscles in her back flexing and her ass peaking out of her shorts.

“The doors are locked right,” you blurted out.

“Yeah, why?” she chuckled but before she could say anything else you were lifting her up onto the pool table and kissing her roughly.

She wrapped her legs around your waist as you continued kissing her then you were moving down to her neck, pulling her crop top up above her breasts.

She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath so you had easy access to her breasts, one held securely in your palm and the nipple of the other now being sucked into your mouth.

“Y/N,” she moaned.

“Can I taste you Waverly?” you asked softly.

“Please,” she sighed.

You got to your knees and Waverly raised her hips into the air so you could pull her shorts off of her.

You swung her legs over your shoulders, giving you more space to kiss and nip up her thighs, leaving plenty of marks in your wake before finally taking a teasing lick through her slit.

“Y/N,” she moaned again when you began creating an agonizing pattern with your tongue.

After a few minutes you moved up to flick your tongue over her clit, two of your fingers now pushing inside of her.

You drew her clit into your mouth and curled your fingers, hitting that spot that always drove her wild with each thrust.

“Right there, right there,” she repeated until she came.

When the last of her aftershocks hit her she pulled you back up to your feet to kiss her, greatly enjoying the taste of herself on your lips.

Waverly reached down to undo your jeans, pulling your cock out of your boxers and wrapping her hand around it to get you more worked up.

“Turn around,” you ordered and she did as she was told.

You pushed Waverly down into the pool table, easily sliding your cock inside of her from behind.

You began thrusting roughly into her, kissing the back of her neck.

Within minutes you were on the verge of cumming so you pulled out of her, turned her to face you again and stroked your cock fervently until you spurt out onto her stomach.

“Eat it,” Waverly grinned.

“What?” you said out of breath.

“You heard me Y/N, I said eat your cum off of me.”

You smirked and leaned forward, taking a long lick up her abs to pick up the cum you left on her.

“You know Doc’s gonna be pissed that we just had sex on his pool table right?” you chuckled.

“What Doc doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Waverly smiled before kissing you.


	4. Routine (nsfw)

Earlier that morning at the sheriffs station Waverly asked you to come over to the homestead around noon because she had a surprise for you.

You were not expecting said surprise to be Waverly in a cheerleader outfit, music playing in the background.

During the middle of the routine she pushed you back into a chair and straddled your waist.

She ran her fingers through your hair, sensually moving her hips against yours.

You instinctively rested your hands on her ass while she continued her motions.

Running your hands down to her thighs and back up under the hem of the uniform you discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Waverly Earp you little vixen,” you smirked and Waverly turned around in your lap so she could grind her ass against your erection now sticking up through your khakis.

You took advantage of this new position and ran two fingers through her pussy, “so wet already,” you whispered in her ear.

“All for you baby,” she smiled and got up from your embrace, doing a few last dance moves before getting down on her knees in front of you.

She undid your belt buckle, opening up your khakis and taking your hard cock out from beneath your boxers.

Without wasting a beat she took you into her mouth, looking up at you with innocent eyes as she bobbed her head up and down.

Inch by inch she took you in until you felt the tip of your cock hit the back of her throat, “Waves,” you sighed.

You wanted to be inside her… now, so you motioned for her to stand up and led her over to the dining room table.

Waverly was facing the door as you pushed her shoulder forward into the table.

Getting down low you lifted the skirt of her uniform above her hips, showing her perfect ass off fully.

You kissed all the way up from her calves to the back of her thighs and squeezed her ass.

When you stood up you grabbed the condom Waverly already had waiting for you on the table and rolled it onto yourself.

You ran the tips of your fingers through her pussy again and spread the wetness over your cock for lubrication.

“Fuck me Y/N,” she whined so you pushed your cock inside her.

You quickly found a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her, Waverly matching your movements with every thrust.

You leaned over and kissed the back of her neck while you smacked her ass.

“Baby I need more,” she pleaded so you reached around and found her clit, rubbing firm circles on it.

Waverly cried out your name as she eventually came hard around you and you soon followed, cumming inside her.

“Girl, put on some underwear!” a voice shouted, startling you both out of your bliss.

You and Waverly looked up to see Wynonna standing in the living room, door open behind her.

“Wynonna!” Waverly gasped and moved away from you, fixing her skirt as you tucked your cock back into your pants.

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asked her sister, “you were supposed to be gone all afternoon.”

“Well I got bored and decided to come home but I see I need to knock now just to enter my own home,” Wynonna stated.

“Sorry Wynonna,” you said embarrassed.

“I’m not a prude Y/N, I know you and my sister are doing the nasty, at least you two crazy kids are using protection,” she joked.

“Wynonna,” Waverly groaned.


	5. teaching Waverly how to skateboard headcanons

· Waverly was always fascinated by you skateboarding

· so you offered to teach her how to ride one

· she comes out the homestead in a helmet

· and knee pads, elbow pads and any other kind of protection you could think of

· first you teach her how to stand properly and keep her balance

· then you show how to kick off

· you hold her waist as she moves forward

· she does fall off but you catch her

· she gets embarrassed but you assure she’s doing well

· she keeps trying and she falls a few more times but she always gets back up

· by the end of the first lesson she’s able to move a couple feet on her own

· she’s convinced by the next lesson she’ll be able to do tricks

· “so when do we get to the halfpipe?”

· “Waves no”


	6. alive (nsfw)

Waverly almost died.

A revenant had her life in the palm of their hands but you used your powers to save her.

The revenant swore he would have his revenge on the warlock who dared to aide the Earp’s but right now you didn’t care.

All that mattered to you was Waverly and that she was still alive.

You took Waverly back to the homestead to recuperate from the events of the day and after a few hours you two made your way to her bed.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” you muttered as you kissed her hard.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” she replied.

You laid her back onto the mattress, climbing on top of her.

She tugged your shirt off of you, you doing the same to her.

You kissed down her neck, Waverly lifting her chest so you could reach under and unclip her bra.

You left kisses all over her chest, making your way to her hips.

Nipping at her pelvis you helped her out of her jeans and underwear.

Waverly groaned as your tongue explored her.

Her thighs trembled as you played with her clit.

“Baby i need more,” she muttered.

You got out of your pants, repositioning yourself on top of her.

Waverly kissed you slowly, moaning against your lips when you entered her.

Her fingers tangled in your hair as you began with steady thrusts.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were of both your heavy breathes.

She wrapped her legs around your waist letting you go deeper inside her.

You nipped at her neck, a hand palming her breast.

She tugged on your hair as your hips moved faster.

“Y/N,” she moaned.

“I love you,” you told her.

“I love you too,” she said kissing you.

Within moments Waverly was cumming and you quickly followed.

The night was nowhere close to being over.

You almost lost Waverly and you were going to show her exactly what she meant to you.


End file.
